Half Gone, Half Dead
by Terra Nightshade
Summary: Harry has a twin sister, but she is insaine. The only thing keeping her somewhat saine is her brother, so what happens when he doesnt visit her anymore? When he laves without notice? If she can see him again, will she wanted? HP/LV & LM/OC
1. Where did he go?

_**A/N:**__** This story came to me a while ago but I never had time to put it up. I actually like it so tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions for the plot, please PM me and/or review. Thanks.**_

_**Alice Pov:**_

Ever since I was little, people didn't know what to do with me. Their only thought was, "she's insane" or "she needs help". My aunt and uncle were no help. None of the Dursley's were. Only my brother, my twin was.

They problem they saw with me were the voices I heard. There were so many of them. I never knew what they were saying. But I could tell a lot of them didn't like me from the small things I did make out. Things like "freak" or "you don't deserve to call him your brother." Some of the things are worse, but I ignore them.

When I was 7 the Dursley's locked me away in a "home." They told me that I shouldn't be their problem anymore.

Harry still visited me every week though, and from the marks he had I knew he was getting beaten.

Years passed and I looked forward to the one day of the week Harry would be there.

Then he stopped visiting. I didn't know what to do. So I let myself go.

I refused to feel anything after he didn't show up. I listened to the voices and I thought I should just die. In the "home" I was put on suicide watch because I was worse than before. Eventually they moved me to the "cloud room" where the walls were fluffy pillows and I couldn't hurt myself. By that time I was 20, and so was harry. So where did my brother go?


	2. Depression

_**Harry POV:**_

Four years ago I gave up the war. I joined Voldemort. But I also became his mate. I was happy about the. Today though I was sad, and I guess everyone could tell because I kept getting worried glances from everyone.

"Harry, my love, are you alright? You seem off today." I was startled by Marvolo's voice.

"What? Oh yes, I am fine today." I told him and kissed him on the cheek. I walked off before he could say something.

Today was the day I got a letter stating that my sister was dead. The asylum had killed her because she had gone "too far off the deep end," as they put it. I missed my dear little sister with all my heart. But I would never see her again.

xXxXxXx

"My Prince," Bellatrix started, "please tell us what is wrong. We all hate for you to be so sad and depressed."

I sighed and I knew they would never give up until I told them. So I did.

"The reason I'm so depressed is because of my sister," I stated bluntly, not wanting to go into much detail.

"You have a sister?" Marvolo asked,

"Yes" I sighed. "She was murdered a few years back, and today is the date of her death. I just really miss her, is all"

That's when I saw the familiar twinkle in their eyes that I knew they were up to something. Problem was, I had no Idea what is was.


	3. Visitor

Alice pov:

I never get visitors. Harry was my only one. I was shocked to say the least when the nurse told me I had a few visitors, and then led them in.

There were two men and a woman there. One of the men had long snow white hair and sliver eyes. The other one had eyes the same with hair just as white, only he seemed younger and more idiotic. The women had curly black hair and look a little insane. She had that same glint in the eyes I saw when I looked in the mirror and thought about killing my dear relatives.

"Alice, sweetheart, these are your visitors." The nurse said. I could never remember their names, they always left to quickly.

"This is Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Ms. Bellatrix Lastrange." She told me. "They said they know your brother, Harry. Do you remember him?" she talked to me like I was a two year old. "I hope you do sweetheart."

I glared at her. She thought I was stupid. I heard it in her thoughts. She thought I couldn't understand that these people were here because of my brother, who ditched me. I worried her. She disgusted me.

I spat in her face. She cringed away and glared at me.

"Well…" she hesitated to leave.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes." She said and left.

The three stranglers and I were left alone. I got up from the bed I was sitting on and walked over to the chess table that had been set up since my brother last visited me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We are here to offer you a way out of here." The oldest Malfoy told me. "We want to offer you a way to be with your brother. Would you like that?" He asked me as he sat opposite of me and played a pawn.

I watched the board for a minute thinking about his offer. **Did he really just offer me a way out of this hell whole? Can I really see Harry again?**Many questionswere running through my mind.

"Is he really alive?" I asked. Lucius nodded.

"Then why now," I snapped, I threw the chess board across the room. "Why would he want me around now? He ditched me! He left!" I felt the tear I hadn't cried for almost 5 years, fall down my cheeks.

Lucius wasn't fazed. He simply watched me, and then said calmly, "Harry thought you were dead. He got a letter from your relatives stating that you had passed."

My eyes widened. I knew it was true.

"I'll go."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucius POV:

"Hello. We are here to see Alice Orla Potter." I told the lady at the front desk. She looked up shock written all over her face.

"Um… one moment please..." She said and called for someone.

We (Bellatrix, Draco, and I) were shown to a locked room. There were no windows to this room and it seemed to be very much like a prison. "I'm warning you now, sir, this girl has… episodes… she will act out if she is provoked. So chose your words carefully."

She opened the door and walk in. Sitting on the bed was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had dark, black hair with a silver tint. She was thin and yet healthy, as well.

The girl looked so sad and lonely. At first I thought she was dead.

"Alice, sweetheart, these are your visitors. This is Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Ms. Bellatrix Lastrange." She told her. "They said they know your brother, Harry. Do you remember him?" she talked to me like I was a two year old. "I hope you do sweetheart." I wanted to kill the nurse then and there. But Alice spat in her eye before I could

Once the nurse left Alice asked, "what do you want?" and went over to a chess table. I played a pawn.

In truth I wanted to hold her, comfort her, be there for her, but what I said was "We are here to offer you a way out of here. We want to offer you a way to be with your brother. Would you like that?"

I waited for her to make a move on the board or take.

"Is he really alive?" She asked. I nodded. "Then why now," She snapped, she threw the chess board across the room. "Why would he want me now? He ditched me! He left!"

I wanted to cringe at her words but I didn't. I just watched her. I told her the truth. "Harry thought you were dead. He got a letter from your relatives stating that you had passed."

Tears escaped her eyes and I knew they were real.

"I'll go." She stated. My heart lept with joy.


	4. Surprise

_**Harry POV: **_

"Love, would like to leave for the day?" Marvolo asked.

"Sure." I answered. He led me away from the manor and to the disapparting spot. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your old muggle family on Private Drive."

We got there at dark and went inside. I didn't even have to ask why we were here. Revenge.

They were all asleep, so we woke them up and took them to the living room.

After about an hour of forbidden curses, there was a knock at the door. Marvolo opened the door and Lucius walked in leading a girl with dark, black yet silver hair, and gray eyes. She looked thin, but healthy. Her eyes looked very broken, like she lost all hope and any form of a soul she once had. One major thing stood out to me. The golden eyes, and the slight scales around them. Only one person I knew ever had eyes like those…

"Alice…?"

My emotions were haywire. I was over joyed from seeing her alive but pissed at both her and the muggles for lying to me. They let me think she was dead, and she didn't even try to stop them.

_**A/N: Ha-ha, cliff hanger. Well I liked it. Sorry it took so long and is so short. I suck at writing in Harry's pov. Alice is my character though so I'm good ^.^ **_


	5. Welcome Home

Alice POV:

Lucius took me to a manor, a huge one at that.

"This is Malfoy Manor." He told me. "It is where you will be staying."

"okay." I said. "But is this where my brother is as well?"

I had forgotten the Bellatrix and Draco was there, so it shocked me to hear one of them talk.

"Both the dark lord and Harry live here, along with the rest of us." Draco stated. "We all live here because- OW!" Bellatrix hit him on the back of the head.

"Ignore him. He talks to much." She told me. "But yes Harry does live here with the rest of us." I was starting to become curious on why all of them lived to together, but the hand placed on the small of my back distracted me.

"This way, love, I will show you to you room" Lucius told me. _**Did he just call me love? **_ Thoughts of my time at the Home came back. Thoughts of all the times I got raped and the call me "love".

"Don't call me that." I said coming to a halt. "Don't ever call me that."

He looked scared but I really didn't give a shit. He should be scared.

"Okay…" he said nervously and took his hand off of my back. He walked in front of me now and didn't talk to me at all anymore.

We finally came to a stop in front of double doors. Without a word he opened the doors and led me inside to the room I'd be staying in.

The room was not overly large. It had black walls and pink and purple, but still looked gothic. It was perfect for me. _**(A/N: Pic on profile.)**_

I walked in to get a better look and put my bag down.

"I will send a house elf to come and get you if you are needed." He told me coldly. "Otherwise you are to stay in this room. Is that clear?"

"Whatever." I replied in a monotone voice. He was treating me like everyone else, like I was a stupid kid who didn't know how to act right. He flinched a little at my reply though, and I got a little joy from that. As he walked away the doors closed and I heard the locks click into place.

I switched on prison for another.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

For the last 3 hours I explored my new room and unpacked the few belonging I had, took a small nap, then just sat on the window seat and watched people outside in the garden. A knock on the door brought me out of my trance.

"Come in." I called. Lucius walked in.

"Your brother is at the Dursley's. Would you like to see him now?" He asked me. I nodded. I wasn't about to tell him that I was going to beat my brother for leaving me, and after kill my relatives.

"Then let's go" he walked out of my room and I hurried to follow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When we landed… I think… I was dizzy and Lucius told me that was because we apparted there... Huh you learn something new every day.

We walked do the street to the house I hated with all my heart. Lucius knocked while I waited impatiently behind him. A man with a weird face opened the door and Lucius bowed to him. I refused. The man looked me over and nodded like I just pasted some sort of test. He stepped aside to let us in.

Without a word spoken I walk in. The people who were once my family were covered in blood. Vermin (my uncle) was the worst. He barely looked alive. My aunt was sobbing and Dudley looked like he shit his pants. All in all, the most perfect picture.

Then I noticed the men holding the wand. He had raven black hair and glasses, and emerald green eyes. The scare in the middle of his forehead proved it. This was Harry James Potter. My twin brother, the one who left me.

"Alice…?" That one word brought me out of my thoughts and I stared at him and tensed up… I wanted to attack him, but couldn't.

A/N: I'm going to go back and work on the Harry POV for this part but this is Alice's. Hope you liked it.


	6. Losing it

_Recap: _

_Without a word spoken I walk in. The people who were once my family were covered in blood. Vermin (my uncle) was the worst. He barely looked alive. My aunt was sobbing and Dudley looked like he shit his pants. All in all, the most perfect picture._

_Then I noticed the man holding the wand. He had raven black hair and glasses, and emerald green eyes. The scare in the middle of his forehead proved it. This was Harry James Potter. My twin brother, the one who left me._

_"Alice…?" That one word brought me out of my thoughts and I stared at him and tensed up… I wanted to attack him, but couldn't._

_**Chapter 6:**_

"Yeah, it's me bro. Now before I go to kick your ass, can we kill them?" I asked and motioned towards the Dursley's.

"Uh… sure…" He said. I could tell he had mixed emotions about me there. He watched me as I walked over to Vermin.

"Do you remember me you piece of fat trash?" I asked him. I pulled his head back by the little bit of hair he had left. "The girl you locked away?" The terror in his eyes sang songs to me. "Thought so." I slammed his face into the ground and got back up, walking back over to harry I held out my hand. "May I borrow your wand?"

He nodded and handed it over. Fun time.

This was when I let my instincts take over. Spell after spell, hex after hex. I enjoyed their screams and cries for mercy, but I would never let them feel mercy, not after what they did to me and my brother. I lost my self in their helpless pain. Time passed, but I still don't know how much. I just kept casting the spells until someone touched my arm.

The hand was gloved, and had a firm grip on my arm. It distracted me. "Alice, you need to calm down, they're dead."

Slowly I put down the wand I was holding. "Let go of me." I stated in a quiet voice. He did. I dropped the wand and watched the now dead bodies in front of me.

"Such a perfect picture." I muttered under my breath.

"Wow…" I heard someone mutter. "Your even more psychotic then Marvolo" I looked toward the voice and it belonged to Harry.

"Can we just get out of here before those stupid cops get here?" I asked with an impatient tone. "I already switched one prison for another and I don't feel like doing that again" I said. 'Marvolo,' Lucius and Harry all looked confused but we did appart out of there.

xXxXxXxXx

We landed on the lawn outside the Malfoy manor.

"What are you doing here ? How are you alive? What's going on?" As Harry rattled off question after question I was slowly walking toward him.

"I'm here no thanks to you. I never died. And I'm now suppose to live here with you and these strangers." I glared and everyone who came to great us from the little trip. By then I was right in front of Harry, so I slugged him. Hard.


	7. Not a chapter! SORRY!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AliceinDarkness

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	8. Again not a story SO SORRY!

Sorry I haven't been posting. My computer crashed and I'm trying to fix it. For now I have to use my mom's computer to post this. :'( Plus I have writers block. If you have any ideas on where I can lead the story, feel free to message me.

Again I am so sorry.


End file.
